


Is This Normal? (Creepypasta one-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Fire!, Friendship, Gen, Jeff joins the proxies for a day, Missions Gone Wrong, One-Shot, Pure Chaos, Slight Action, Toby being a dork, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Jeff was assigned to help the proxies for a change, but do they really need it? and how do Hoodie and Masky live with this?





	Is This Normal? (Creepypasta one-shot)

(Hey guys! CP one-shot here, an idea from my friend AutumnStevenson4, and I hope you enjoy it! My stories will be slower because of college but i’ll try to post something each month)

Third POV.

“Remind me again..why are you here?” Masky grumbled, looking at the pale faced killer that followed him. 

“Slender-dick told me too, something about this being a ‘dangerous’ mission.” Jeff shrugged, keeping his hands in his hoodie pockets. Just then Toby jumped on Jeff’s back, making the killer stumble a bit.

“I think it’s cool! Jeff has NEVER been on a mission with us!” Toby commented, laughing as Jeff struggled to get the twitchy boy off him. Hoodie calmly walked over, grabbing Toby by the back of his shirt and hauling Toby onto the grass.

“For good reason Toby. Jeff is a killer that’s completely loud and obnoxious.” Hoodie replied as Toby picked himself up and took out his hatchet.

“Wanna say that again hood-face?” Jeff growled but Hoodie simply ignored him and continued on his way through the woods.

“What’s the mark?” Masky asked, looking at Hoodie, walking beside him as Toby and Jeff trailed behind them. As Hoodie and Masky spoke to each other Toby began sharpening his hatchet with a rock he found, and feeling slightly awkward Jeff cleared his throat.

“So...what do we do for a mission?” Jeff questioned and Toby smiled at him, his head twitching a bit.

“Well~ if it’s a deadly mission Hoodie will normally sneak in with Masky to disable any security cameras or defenses. And then we go in and kill them all before destroying the place in a ball of FIRE! HAHAHAHA!” Toby began to laugh crazily, resulting in Jeff backing away, and a hit to Toby’s head from Hoodie.

“Toby, not every place has to be burned down.” Hoodie scolded lightly before turning to walk again.

“Is the person we’re after really dangerous?” Jeff asked, keeping his distance from the still giggling boy.

“Yes, he’s a man looking to build a drug operation in our woods. He’s trying to rebuild the factory on the outskirts of the woods border. It will probably take one morning to get all the intel needed.” Masky replied and took out his binoculars.   
As the four approached this factory, the walls were chipped and covered in moss, while the ceiling of the building had some holes. The landscape was fairly flat, besides the small slope the boys were currently on. Around the building there were guards in forms of twos or fours, making the guys drop to the ground to not be seen.

Masky began to examine the building for the guard count, while Hoodie was taking some notes and looking over the notes Slender had given them before they left. Toby however wouldn’t stop bouncing in his place, making Jeff slowly press down on the kids head till he stopped bouncing. Hoodie looked over to Jeff and Toby, handing them a small paper.

“Masky and I will go in to take care of security, then you guys go in and take care of the lighter guards. Afterwards, destroy the place. Clear?” Hoodie instructed, looking between the two.

“All Clear!” Toby answered happily but Jeff cut in fast. “Wait! What is your signal? Or call? I don’t know how you lap dogs work.”

“Oh you’re one to talk Jeff! Whenever LJ has a problem you’re on him like a bitch!” Masky snapped over his shoulder.

Toby quickly hooked his arms under Jeff’s pits as the pale killer tried to charge at Masky. “Wanna say that again you Pill-Guzzling, Mental Fucker!?”

Hoodie assisted Toby by pushing on Jeff’s shoulders to keep him at bay. “Jeff not now! Look, you’ll tell when all the outside guards are gone! Toby will let you know.” He said, glaring at Masky a little when he lifted up his middle finger at Jeff. Hoodie slowly moved away and Toby relaxed his grip, allowing Jeff to move. 

“Fine...how long do you think it’ll take?” Jeff asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“By the looks of it, if all goes well, maybe 10 minutes?” Masky shrugged, standing up and tossing the binoculars to Toby. Jeff huffed and nodded, while Hoodie and Masky began walking down towards the factory, making sure to stay behind the trees.

“Hey Jeff, if this mission isn’t that dangerous, wanna do something cool afterwards?” Toby grinned, poking Jeff’s side. The killer slapped Toby’s hand away and grumbled.

“We’re going to destroy the place so that’ll be enough for me. I hate working with your ‘friends’.” Jeff complained, sitting down and leaning back a little.

Toby plopped down next to him and explained. “They’re just really busy, they like to get things done you know? It’s not like they’re completely cold hearted. Plus they take good care of the proxies, it’s like the brothers I've never had!”

Jeff listened but he didn’t really get it. Masky is a complete jackass with a mental disorder, and his smoking habit was terrible. Hoodie was nice, but is too uptight and quiet. It made it hard to hang out with either of them. The entire family is nuts, but proxies were normally reserved and didn’t get along with people that well. Ticci Toby was literally the first ‘cheery’ proxy in CP record.

“Whatever, i’m going to take a short nap.” Jeff said, laying down on his side, and trying to get comfortable on the grass. Toby chuckled to himself and took off his goggles to start cleaning them.

One minute, five minutes, seven minutes, ten minutes, ten to fifthteen. 

Something was wrong. Toby knew this. Looking over at the factory he noticed a couple of the guards missing but otherwise there was still a few partoling around. Toby glanced at Jeff and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him violently, making the killer snap up in shock.

“I’M ALIVE!” Jeff shouted, only to have his mouth covered by Toby. Jeff glared at Toby and yanked the gloved hand from his mouth. “What is it twitchy freak?”

“Hoodie and Masky are still in there...I’m a bit concerned.” Toby said and looked back over at the factory. Jeff took a peek over and watched carefully. No sign of either of them, and guards still outside. 

“Are you sure they’re not just stalking in the woods?” Jeff asked, looking at the proxy tiredly.

“Oh i’m sure, Masky and Hoodie would’ve come back if they couldn’t get in yet.” Toby nodded quickly and took out his hatchet. “Maybe they’re stuck inside!”

Toby almost took off, but was yanked back by Jeff. “Hold on there! We don’t know that for sure, and we can’t go barging in! They have fucking guns!”

Toby huffed and frowned, sitting back down. “Oh come on, Jeff The Killer is afraid of men with guns?”

Jeff twitched a little in irritation and growled at him. “I’m not afraid of anything or anyone!”

Toby smirked and stood close to Jeff, getting into his face and chuckled. “Alright tough guy, prove it.” He teased, poking his head.

Jeff slapped the hand away and strolled down towards the factory. The man in the front didn’t get word in edgewise when Jeff’s knife was thrown into his forehead. The man fell over, impaling the knife further into his head, and the pale killer watched with boredom before taking his knife. He sent Toby a glare and flipped him off before grabbing the pistol the man dropped. The barrel was extended, making it heavier.

“Why do people need to put suppressors on? They’re in the middle of the woods, the city sure as hell can’t hear them.” Jeff commented, barely noticing Toby running past and straight into the building. “God Damn it Toby!”

They both ran in, or more like, Jeff chased down Toby to haul him back outside. Once Jeff grabbed ahold of Toby he snapped at him. “Are you trying to get us killed!?”

That sentence echoed through the factory, causing the men to look over in surprise. Everyone stared, Jeff and Toby were frozen in place. The men were of all different races and ages, but one thing that remained the same was the suppressor rifles and handguns they had. All that was heard was the creaking of the factory, and Jeff chuckled nervously. Toby laughed a bit to himself and waved at the men, whom were still holding their guns. “Hello~”

“Kill Them!”

Shots sounded off as Jeff and Toby quickly took cover behind a few metal barrels. Jeff looked at Toby and hissed. “Oh great going, lets rush into a hostile environment.”

“I was just trying to find Masky and Hoodie!” Toby yelled back over the guns. The firing stopped for a moment as Toby held his hatchets. One of the men got close, being greeted with a hatchet into his neck, completely decapitating him. Jeff looked over and scanned the area quickly, smirking as he saw the connection points of the lights hanging from the ceiling. 

Jeff pulled out two more knives from his pocket and grinned. “I knew these would come in handy!”

With the flick of his wrist he sent the two knives flying, cutting two cords that connected to two different lights. They swung down and slammed into a couple of the thugs, Jeff grinned as he ran out and stabbed one of the distracted guards. Toby grabbed ahold of the headless body and ran forward, using the body as a shield, before dropping the body and throwing his hatchet into another mans head. 

Above them on a balcony, that connected to the main office, another man aimed his gun at Jeff. As the trigger was a fraction away from being pulled, he was yanked back by Hoodie. Masky ran over to the balcony and yelled out. “What the hell were you idiots thinking!?”

The echo of the proxy made both Jeff and Toby look up. “Hey guys! We were worried!” Toby waved while Jeff huffed. “No you were worried.”

Hoodie aimed his pistol and shot a bullet into a mans skull, who was attempting to sneak up behind Jeff. While Masky growled and jumped down right on top of another man, making Toby laugh at the sound of the surprised man. Jeff looked to the nearest exit, quickly running out and stabbing a man in the back that was going to shoot through the broken window. The last of the thugs was shot by Hoodie, who fell with a loud crack and thud, since he was on the roof.

Masky was pretty much thrashing Toby around by his shirt, while Jeff stepped back inside to retrieve his knives from the barely attached lights. Hoodie jumped down and walked over to Masky and Toby.

“WHO THE HELL SAID YOU TWO COULD-” Masky stopped and yelped in pain when Hoodie grabbed him by the ear.

“Masky, you yell anymore and I will rip your tongue out. You know how Toby gets.” Hoodie said, letting go of Masky’s ear and in result, Masky let go of Toby. Toby dashed behind Hoodie and grinned.

“Yeah Masky, you can’t blame me since you two were late.” Toby sneered.

“Late?! We told you about ten minutes!” Masky shouted back, trying to grab at Toby from behind Hoodie,who just kept dodging his hands.

Jeff watched in annoyance, walking over to them. “Where were you guys?” He asked, causing Hoodie to look over and Toby to run in fear of his life. Masky quickly followed after the twitchy proxy in hope to throttle the kid.

“We were by the treeline. Masky and I couldn’t find a moment to strike with the guards that were so vigilant. If we got close we would’ve been shot, and using my gun would’ve only raised alertness because I don’t have a suppressor.” Hoodie explained, ignoring the two proxies yelling and laughing in the background.

“Oh got it.” Jeff replied softly, then turned his attention to the running duo. “How do we stop them?”

Hoodie sighed and took out his gun, shooting a warning shot in front of Masky, just barely missing the man, but did cause him to halt. “Hoodie! You nearly shot me in the lung!”

“Masky, let’s let them burned the place down.” Hoodie said and nodded to Toby, tossing him the supply bag. Toby cheered and took out fireworks from his bag as Masky and Hoodie left the building. Jeff quickly followed when Toby pulled out a blowtorch and sat down where Masky and Hoodie stopped at on the hill.

“Why are we waiting here?” Jeff questioned, looking at them.

“It’s to make sure the fire doesn’t get out of control.” Masky sighed, moving his mask slightly to show his mouth, and took out a cigarette. He pulled out a lighter and started puffing the smoke while Hoodie just watched the factory. Jeff did the same and turned his attention to the factory. Toby’s figure quickly was running towards them, he seemed to be laughing the whole way to them. He skidded to a stop, landing on his side while he turned onto his stomach.

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Toby yelled out, and in a couple seconds the whole building burst into flames.

The blast actually made Jeff jolt back, seeing how fast the flames were consuming the place. Hoodie and Masky just watched while Toby leapt to his feet and ran back down to the fireball, once again laughing his way down. Jeff slowly stood and composed himself, watching as Toby rummaged through the bag. “Uh...what is he doing? He already set it on fire.”

“He’s looking for the marshmallows.” Hoodie said, walking down to meet with Toby. Jeff looked perplexed at the three proxies, smores? They were seriously making smores?

“It’s normal.” Masky huffed, blowing out a puff of smoke and sitting down. “Whenever we have to set fire to something we make smores while making sure the fire doesn’t get out of control.”

Jeff sat back down, still confused but nodded slowly. He watched the joyful reaction of Toby getting his marshmallows onto a long stick and Hoodie backing away to not get too heated up. He chuckled softly, maybe this group isn’t so boring.

Sunrise quickly rose as the fire was dying down, only leaving charred walls and a sickly smell in the air. Toby was asleep by now and Jeff was not too far from passing out, easily seen by how his head kept dipping. 

“Come on Jeff, time to go home.” Hoodie spoke softly, patting Jeff’s back. Jeff yawned and stood up, taking a moment to stretch while Masky picked Toby up. It surprised Jeff to see Masky carrying Toby over his shoulder while following Hoodie. Jeff quickly caught up and muttered to Hoodie.

“Has he always taken care of Toby?” Jeff asked. Hoodie chuckled before whispering back. “He never had a choice. Toby has always bugged Masky most. But don’t tell anyone or Masky will kill you in your sleep.”

Jeff nodded and looked over his shoulder at Masky, who seemed to caught on that they were talking about him, but didn’t say a word. Jeff turned to face forward and commented.

“Next time there’s a gang involved I want in.”

“Understood Jeff.”

“Oh Hell NO! Hoodie, we already have one kid to watch! We don’t need another!”


End file.
